The Charter
The Charter The Charter is an alliance that was founded by Jak Shulu of the nation Shaka Shaka. One of its first members was Des Moineser from the nation of Brookslandia. This was the start of what looked to be a fresh, youthful, ready-to-grow alliance. However, the Third Great War occured shortly after the formation of the alliance. this turmoil changed the face of this alliance. History After its formation by the first Head Commander, Jak Shulu, Des Moineser joined the alliance to become Vice Commander. A recruitment campaign began, and the alliance hit a peak of 22 members. The alliance quickly moved to open embassies with other alliances, however, tough times were ahead. The Third Great War's chaos came raining down upon Planet Bob and within The Charter, extreme safety measures were put into place. DEFCON regulations as well as battle plans were constantly being debated and negotiated. The worst was yet to come, however. A member by the name of Akon1993 joined and promptly left after stealing aid money. After tracking this traitor down, an investigation was started and aid theft had been found to occur in FAN and the NPO as well. The Charter's leadership attempted to blow the whistle, but was instead brought to its knees by a single weak member. Akon1993 was skilled in his internet hacking skills, and the alliance's original forums were destroyed. Following that, Akon1993 began financing puppet nations of his own as well as bribing rogue nations (from The Templer Knights) to attack Jak Shulu, The Charter's Head Commander. After sending him into anarchy, a major operation by The Charter in coordination with the Paco Taco Alliance, led to several multis being banned. The damage was already done, however, TTK did make full restitution and a recovery was seen. Soon, the alliance neared its peak strength seeing 21 members before another catastrophy struck. On a certain day in July, Jak Shulu left the alliance permanently. He kept speaking of missions he was on, however it was clear that he was fed up with the alliance he had started and wanted to open a new one. His nation was brutally defeated in battle by rogue nations, and as of early August, his nation was no more. After a seven day mourning period, Des Moineser of Brookslandia officially took control of the alliance. He named Scrugby of Umanga Land his Vice Commander. Since that time, the alliance has been plagued by inactivty, losing three members in four days to that dreaded ailment. The future looks bright for this fledgling alliance, however, as new recruitment efforts are being coordinated and a campaign to reward activity is in planning. On October 8th, 5 members of a 6 member War Council approved the merger with WOLFPACK. It has since occurred. Our Charter This is the official charter for our alliance, The Charter. MEMBERSHIP Article I- The Charter shall not discriminate against any members of this alliance. All people are excepted, so long as they follow the rules embodied in this document. Article II- Any person shall be allowed to join this alliance, regardless of race, age, gender, or previous alliance memberships. Article III- All members shall maintain an active presence on the official alliance boards, Illuminati.Forum5.com. This rule is enacted to determine who actual members of this alliance are. No person shall be allowed to call themself a member of The Charter without an official account. Any person without an account is ineligible for any form of aid or assistance. Article VI- All members shall be required to follow any orders handed down by the Head Commander or the War Council. Article V- Any member shall be allowed to leave this alliance at any time. They shall be allowed to do so without any form of punishment, unless aid theft can be reasonably shown to exist. MILITARY Article I- Tech raiding is hereby illegal. No member shall be allowed to engage in any form of tech raiding. Article II- No member shall be allowed to conduct any form of aggressive attack against another nation. This rule may be ignored only under express permission by the Head Commander and after review by the War Council. Article III- All members shall follow all military orders handed down to them by the Head Commander or War Council. Article VI- Article III may only be ignored in cases of civil war, insubordination, and internal sabotage. This article is only in effective under the express order of the Head Commander. Article V- All members shall be allowed to maintain soldiers, tanks, aircrafts, cruise missile, and nuclear warheads for defensive purposes. No laws shall be made infringing upon this right. Only the Head Commander is allowed to disarm a member of The Charter, and all cases of forced internal disarming shall be investigated by the War Council. POLITICS AND STRUCTURE Article I- The official charter of The Charter may only be edited by the Head Commander or by a 6/10 vote of the general populance. The Head Commander shall give a reason anytime he edits the offical charter and this reason shall be posted for no less than fourteen (14) days and nights. Articile II- The War Council shall be maintained as a seven (7) member cabinent of advisors to the Head Commander. The top three (3) members of The Charter and the Head and Vice Commanders must always be members. All other members will be appointed by the Head Commander. Article III- The War Council may only preside over military and recruitment issues. However, it may make legal suggestions where it sees fit, however those suggestions must be voted upon to become law. The War Council may advise the Ambassadorial Council. Article IV- All members shall be allowed to vote and propose new legislation. However, they must follow the listed proposal regulations, or their proposals shall be edited or deleted at the Head Commander's discretion. Article V- The Head Commander retains the right of executive decision, and may pass down any order at anytime. The Head Commander shall provide a reason for doing so, and the executive decision shall be listed in the Legislation forums. Article VI- The Head Commander, Vice Commander, or any member of the War Council may be ousted by the general public at anytime. However, in order to do so, the member(s) proposing the ousting must open a vote on this issue, provide clear reasoning and evidence for the ousting, and it must be passed with a minimum 6/10 vote by the members. The official whose ousting is being proposed is allowed to speak in defense of him/herself, but he/she shall not be allowed to vote on the matter. CONCLUSION This charter is our joining document, the flag of our flag. We shall follow and abide by it, for the sake of The Charter. Upon this charter, the blessing of the alliance falls, and all members shall respect these words contained within. Wikia Written October 8th, 2007 Des Moineser